A Day in the Life of Olivia: Season 1 Soundtrack
'A Day in the Life of Olivia: Season 1 Soundtrack '''is a CD containing all the songs heard in Season 1 of the show ''A Day in the Life of Olivia. The soundtrack is a 2-disc set. Track Listing Disc 1 # "My Time To Truly Shine (Opening Theme Song)" # "Kart Stages" from Sonic Adventure 2 ''(heard in "What We Call A Pilot Episode..." and "The Black Friday Deal") # "Who Got Us Into This Mess?" from ''Sonic Lost World ''(heard in "What We Call A Pilot Episode..." and "The Terrible Service") # "Piper's Theme 2" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(heard in "What We Call A Pilot Episode...") # "Results Screen" from ''Team Sonic Racing ''(heard in "What We Call A Pilot Episode...") # "Danger at Surfshine Harbor" from ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star ''(heard in "Greasy Antics") # "Professor Smarts' Theme" from "Greasy Antics" # "Meeting With Cappy" from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(heard in "Encountered by Dani" and "This Is Olivia, Signing Off") # "Bowser Battle 1" from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(heard in "Encountered by Dani" and "Super Olivia Sisters") # "Gusty Garden Galaxy" from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(heard in "Olivia and the Giant Apple Tree") # "Moon River (Climax Mix)" from ''Bayonetta 2 ''(heard in "Olivia and the Giant Apple Tree") # "Lucid Dreams" by Juice WRLD (heard in "Olivia and the Giant Apple Tree") # "Big Arms" from ''Sonic Generations ''(heard in "Olivia and the Giant Apple Tree") # "So Much To See On The Internet!" from "Boy Story" # "Boss Rush (Guitar Ver.)" from ''Sonic Lost World ''(heard in "Boy Story") # "Battle With Zavok" from ''Sonic Forces ''(heard in "The Terrible Service") # "Hidden Volcano" from ''Team Sonic Racing ''(heard in "The Secret of Ryan Temple") # "Rivers in the Desert" from ''Persona 5 ''(heard in "The Secret of Ryan Temple") # "Misty Lake" from ''Sonic and the Black Knight ''(heard in "The Secret of Ryan Temple") # "City Trial (''Kirby Air Ride)" from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ''(heard in "The Secret of Ryan Temple") # "Title Card: Let's Meet Sonic" from ''Ok-KO! ''(heard in "Get On Olivia's Level") # "Team Ultimate: Chao" from ''Team Sonic Racing ''(heard in "Get On Olivia's Level") # "Bound Bowl Grand Prix" from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(heard in "Get On Olivia's Level") # "Invincible" from ''Sonic Forces ''(heard in "Get On Olivia's Level") # "Title Theme" from ''Super Mario Bros. 2 ''(heard in "Super Olivia Sisters") # "Adventure" from ''Dragon Quest III ''(heard in "Super Olivia Sisters") # "Mario Chase: Chase Arena" from ''Nintendo Land ''(heard in "Super Olivia Sisters") # "Ryu Stage (''Street Fighter II)" from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS ''(heard in "Super Olivia Sisters") # "Chemical Plant: Chemical Flow" from ''Sonic Forces ''(heard in "Super Olivia Sisters") # "Death Egg Robot" from ''Sonic Generations ''(heard in "Super Olivia Sisters") # "Tension" from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(heard in "Underneath the Kitchen") # "Dharkon" from ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ''(heard in "Underneath the Kitchen") # "Team Ultimate: Zavok" from ''Team Sonic Racing ''(heard in "Underneath the Kitchen") Disc 2 # "Luma and the Hat" from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''(heard in "This Is Olivia, Signing Off") # "Come and Get Your Love" by Redbone (heard in "This Is Olivia, Signing Off") # "The Montage Song" from "All About The Vase" # "The Deadly Six (Orchestra Ver.)" from ''Sonic Lost World ''(heard in "All About The Vase") # "Prisma Cafe" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(heard in "Brooke's Mistake") # "Hub: Death Egg Robot" from ''Sonic Generations ''(heard in "Brooke's Mistake") # "Theme of the Resistance" from ''Sonic Forces ''(heard in "Brooke's Mistake" and "Gotta Go Fast!") # "Title Theme" from ''Sonic Generations ''(heard in "Gotta Go Fast!") # "Theory of Attack" from ''Sonic Runners ''(heard in "Gotta Go Fast!") # "It Doesn't Matter" from ''Sonic Adventure (''heard in "Gotta Go Fast!") # "Planet Wisp Boss" from ''Sonic Colors ''(heard in "Gotta Go Fast!") # "Avatar Menu" from ''Sonic Forces ''(heard in "Gotta Go Fast!") # "The Light of Hope" from ''Sonic Forces ''(heard in "The Two Weeks Notice") # "The Enigmansion" from ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star ''(heard in "Olivia's Halloween Party") # "Monster Mash" by Bobby Pickett (heard in "Olivia's Halloween Party" # "Waltz of the Boos" from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(heard in "Olivia's Halloween Party") # "Mad Monster Mansion (''Banjo-Kazooie)" from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ''(heard in "Olivia's Halloween Party") # "Cross Your Heart (''Haunted Castle)" from ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ''(heard in "Olivia's Halloween Party") # "Dark Bloo Inn" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(heard in "What Goes On When Olivia Isn't At Work") # "Switch Scramble Circus" from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(heard in "What Goes On When Olivia Isn't At Work") # "It Doesn't Matter" from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(heard in "What Goes On When Olivia Isn't At Work") # "Rumble With Wendy" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(heard in "The Black Friday Deal") # "100 Bad Days" by AJR (heard in "One Gossiping Weed") # "The Sewer/The Town Square" from ''LarryBoy: The Soundtrack ''(heard in "One Gossiping Weed") # "The Confession/The Bloom" from ''LarryBoy: The Soundtrack ''(heard in "One Gossiping Weed") # "Game Over" from ''Sonic Generations ''(heard in "Dr. Eggman Returns") # "Avatar Creation" from ''Sonic Forces ''(heard in "Dr. Eggman Returns") # "Japan" by Shawn Mendes (heard in "Dr. Eggman Returns") # "Dr. Eggman Showdown" from ''Sonic Lost World ''(heard in "Dr. Eggman Returns") # "Tornado Time" from ''Sonic Lost World ''(heard in "Dr. Eggman Returns") # "Battle With Infinite - Second Bout" from ''Sonic Forces ''(heard in "Dr. Eggman Returns") # "Death Egg Robot (Phase 3)" from ''Sonic Forces ''(heard in "Dr. Eggman Returns") # "Super Sonic" from ''Sonic Generations ''(heard in "Dr. Eggman Returns") # "Live Life" from ''Sonic and the Black Knight ''(heard in "Dr. Eggman Returns") Category:A Day in the Life of Olivia